


You're Okay, Kid

by spideyandstark



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I JUST FINISHED IT AND IT'S FLUFFIER THAN I THOUGHT OH MY GOD MY SOFT BOYS, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, minimal angst, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyandstark/pseuds/spideyandstark
Summary: Being Spider-Man and a student is pretty darn stressful.(Peter has an anxiety attack, and Tony comforts him)





	You're Okay, Kid

Coffee in hand, Tony heads back towards his lab. On the way, he takes a sip, scrunches his nose at the scalding heat on his tongue, and leans over the couch to ruffle Peter's hair. The kid's aunt is away for the weekend and he's working quietly on a grueling piece of homework. When Tony passes, he looks up and grins widely.

"Need any help?" says Tony. "I mean, I know you're a genius. Just don't spend too long on it."

"I'm okay." Peter bites down on the end of his pencil and pulls a quizzical expression. "I think."

Tony smiles encouragingly. "Sure you are, kid."

"It's just hard," murmurs Peter, his eyes flitting back to the page. "Doing all this work, _and_ being Spider-Man." He pauses. "N-Not that I'm complaining! I love being Spider-Man, really -"

Tony cuts him off before he can go into another of his wild ramblings. "I know you love being the Spiderling." Peter frowns good-naturedly at him, and Tony raises an eyebrow in response. "But maybe you should do it a little less often, at least until your exams are over."

"But -"

"You know, kid," smirks Tony, "there are people who are _paid_ to stop criminals."

"I know, Mr. Stark! Look, I've nearly finished now, so I can go out after." Peter gazes back at his page.

"Whatever you say," Tony shrugs. "I'll be in the lab if you need me."

He ruffles Peter's hair again. "Don't stress."

 

 

-

 

 

Peter _does_ stress.

He feels it at first as a tingling sensation in his fingers. He flexes them uncertainly, trying to force away the feeling of dread that settles itself in his stomach. The hairs on his arm prickle and he narrows his eyes, his senses acute for danger.

But when he gazes around, out of the window, he only squints against the intensity of the mid-May sun and hears the chirping of the birds outside. Nothing out of the ordinary. His heart beats faster.

"What the hell," he murmurs, and he puts a hand on his chest, discomfort writhing through his ribcage, making it numb. He claws desperately to instill some feeling back into it. Somewhere in the distance, Tony's AI asks him what's wrong. 

It's getting difficult to breathe. Peter gazes around again quickly, and it's like he's looking through the bleary eyes of sleep; when he rubs at them, though, the haziness doesn't go away. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps, ripping his hand from his chest to confront his attacker, but Tony catches his arm firmly and raises an eyebrow, concern etched along the lines in his face. 

"Kid? You okay?"

The words are muffled but Peter just about hears them. His heart feels like it's going to race out of his chest.

He feels the couch shift as Tony sits down beside him. His hand goes back to his chest. Tony's other arm remains lodged on his shoulder, his grip steeling.

"Peter," says Tony firmly. "Can you hear me?"

Peter nods once. His eyes are wide.

"You need to slow your breathing," he says calmly. "Just follow my lead, alright?"

Peter nods again. He wonders if he's going to die.

Tony raises the hand that isn't on Peter's shoulder, waits for the kid to focus on it, then draws it in an upwards motion to indicate breathing in. Peter does his best to copy. After a few seconds, Tony drops his hand again and Peter releases his breath. They do this a couple of times, Tony squeezing Peter's shoulder encouragingly.

"Alright, you keep doing that," says Tony finally. He gazes around, blinking against the sunlight. "Kid, you ever heard of I-Spy?"

Peter shakes his head. He tries to focus on Tony's voice.

The man's lips twitch up into the start of a smirk. "I'm gonna say the first letter of something in this room. You have to guess what it is."

Tony shifts closer to him and wraps his arm around Peter's shoulders in what Peter can only think to describe as a nonchalant hug. 

"Okay," he says, semi-awkward. "I-Spy, with my fucking brilliant eyesight, something beginning with 'T'."

Peter almost laughs. Through his breaths, he murmurs: "Is that - is that really what they say?"

Tony shrugs. "This is the American version. God knows Steve would approve."

"TV?"

"I'm not that obvious, kid."

Peter bites the inside of his cheek and scans the room thoughtfully. He seems to momentarily forget about his panic, and Tony smiles.

"T... There's nothing beginning with T, what the fuck-"

"Hey! You'll make your uncle Rogers blow a fuse."

"You just said it!" Peter narrows his eyes.

"I'll let you off, then." Tony waves a hand dismissively. "Now, do you give up, or what?"

"No!" Peter glances around desperately. His eyes rest on a mug. "Tea?"

"That's coffee."

"Tcoffee?"

"Yes," says Tony sarcastically, "T’Challa’s own brand.”

Peter smiles and shrugs. "I give up."

"It's _The Window_."

"That's cheating and you know it," Peter laughs. Tony winks at him good-humouredly.

"Ah, but who said anything about the rules? Your turn, kiddo."

"Something beginning with..." Peter's gaze flits around the room before resting back on his hands as he tries not to give anything away. "B."

"B, huh?" Tony points to Peter. "Brat."

Peter elbows him sharply. Tony's eyes widen. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Okay. Hmm. Black Widow."

"Black Widow's not in this room," says Peter, but he turns his head quickly as if expecting her to appear, and his cheeks flush crimson.

"I know," says Tony, "it's just funny 'cause you like her."

"I do not!"

"Who knew Spiderlings from YouTube had big celebrity crushes, hm?" 

Peter's cheeks are burning, but he laughs all the same, and his panic is gone, now. "No way! You know what, I'll just change my -"

"No, no, that's against the rules."

" _What rules?_ "

Tony narrows his eyes. "Don't go all smart-ass on me, kid, I'm just trying to help you out."

"Then keep guessing," smirks Peter, and Tony doesn't like the look in his eyes.

He raises his head and his eyes are drawn to the window. "Is it in the room?"

"Yep."

"Is it visible?"

"I can see it," says Peter. "From here."

"B... B..." Tony clicks his tongue. "Bag."

"Nope."

"Bottle."

"Nope."

"Big... freaking... mistake." Tony arches an eyebrow.

"Close, but no."

"I give. What's the answer?"

Peter grins. His hair is tousled and his eyes have a dewy quality from the tears, but now he's smiling, because Tony's here and he makes everything okay. The boy wraps his arms back around his mentor, who tenses in surprise, before gently patting his back. Before Tony can say a word, Peter murmurs against his shirt:

"It's 'B', for _Best Dad Ever._ "

"Cheater," Tony smiles softly, and he pulls his fingers through Peter's hair. "That's three words, not one."

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SAID I'D UPDATE THE OTHER STORY BUT THIS WAS TOO FLUFFY AHNXDFJSDHFJDHJDF THEY'RE SO SOFT I'M SOBBING
> 
> Tag yourself i’m Peter’s anxiety


End file.
